No Holding Back
by Braemar
Summary: "There is no longer any need to hold back attacks anymore. We'll bring them down onto their knees even if blood is stained in our skin..." When an order comes out to annihilate all Pokemon. All trainers are prepared to do anything to save them, and the powers of the legendaries and their 'companions' are put to the ultimate test against each other and their enemies...


**Okay this was an idea that pooped into my head and instead of dicarding it (like i usually do with crap ideas) I decided to start getting back on FF and begin typing stories again. I already have another story going but it's hard to get back on track after being away for a while. So this prologue here will be my fresh start to a new track**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Xenon)<em>

_Life was never to be this way...separated into two groups were we both disregard each other. But I guess that's how the pawns of fate wanted to take this path on... Suffering and pain is a test and death was the easy way out...for us at least._

_We were the trainers that battle each other to gain strength in us and our Pokémon...our family...our friends, but that wasn't the case for those who 'rule' above us. They saw us as a potential threat and feared the Pokémon that we had in our command. And what was the easiest thing to do when to get rid of fear?_

_It simple, you destroy it._

_And that how the annihilation begun. By striking the Pokémon till their existence was no more, even those of trainers who defended what they had were strike down along with them. It wasn't long before we fled, into hiding and into 24 hours of watching your back, some trainers would lose to the pressure in their heads and send themselves to the P.A.C... the Pokémon Annihilation Corporation, all because of the madness that they started. We knew that we had no chance against them. Only handfuls were Champions, and only a selected few were 'companions'... Companions are trainers who have special connection to legendaries, the link between particular trainers and the legendary is a strong bond. It is something that the trainers are born and chose by the legendaries themselves to have their powers shared between them, it's a thing that can't be taken away...Something not even the P.A.C couldn't even take away...But the problem is there were only little of us, and the legendaries had to be found._

_Luckily for me...I've found mine...I placed it in a particular Ultra Ball I carry around with me which I guard with dear life, and even if it comes to that, I'd die, for the sake of it to be free from them. Besides, it's once in a blue moon chance of having a connection with such a grand Pokémon. You treat each other as if you were them._

_But even though we see each other in such a way, it will always be put first before me...after all, Xerneas is the first Legendary Fairy type Pokémon..._

_But it isn't only me on this far-fetched journey to save all Pokémon and trainers. I'll never leave my family behind._

_Blackstar (Greninja, male)_

_Natsu (Charizard, male)_

_Elric (Lucario, male)_

_Mai (Absol, female)_

_Rima (Jolteon, female)_

_Mikasa (Serperior, female)_

_You may recognize these names as I named them after characters from stories I heard from when I was a child. But now, this isn't a time to look back on the past, we had war amongst us and it was up to us to survive and win this bloodstained apocalypse._

_There is no longer any need to hold back attacks anymore. We'll bring them down onto their knees even if blood is stained in our skin..._

_But let me tell you this...Our stories have only just begun..._

_The present begins now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, the Pokemon's names are cheesy. But the character and the Pokemon are actually mine from Pokemon X. Now I can't promise a regular update as i am having a bit of a hard time with work and schooling and stuff like that...but I'll try my best to update it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, much appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me how i went with this prologue. Cheers :)**


End file.
